Uncommon Tastes
by OhNoesTheInterwebisBroken
Summary: Rarity makes a Wonderbolt outfit hoping Rainbow Dash would like it. Crappy at summaries, sorry. Rated T just in case I make more chapters. Also uploaded on fimfiction but waiting for approval lol
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: If you see this on fimfiction it's still me. I can prove it to you that i didn't steal if you accuse me or something lol**

* * *

Uncommon Tastes

As Rarity was inside the Carousel Boutique preoccupied with her ideas for a new design of dresses that were commissioned to her for the season, she became distracted as she looked out the window. She saw Rainbow Dash flying around Ponyville and was attempting new moves to impress the Wonderbolts for the next time she saw them as she was showing off to Fluttershy and Pinkie. Rarity always knew that her friend had wanted to join the Wonderbolts, and as the element of Generosity, she put her current ideas aside and started to draft an outfit for Dash that would surely make her delighted. She remembered of the time when Dash had performed the Sonic Rainboom to save the Wonderbolts' and Rarity's life. Crafting this outfit for the pegasus was like a 'thank you' present for them. Hours had passed of sewing and designing it to be almost like a replica of the real Wonderbolt outfit, and soon it was already noon.

After a hard day's work on creating the outfit, she was pleased with the outcome of the suit, and knew that the Pegasus would be happy about it too. Rarity sighed happily as she tiredly went to bed, imagining how Rainbow would react once she saw what Rarity had made just for sun finally rose, and as it shone through the windows of her bedroom, Rarity yawned and saw how bright the day would be today and it made her really happy. She just knew that today would be a great day. As she finally got ready for the day, she happily thought of the outfit she worked really hard on.

"I know that dear Rainbow Dash would love what I've made for her!" She exclaimed to herself as she went down to open her store. Sometimes she and Rainbow didn't get along, but she was still her friend and it always made her content to make others happy. It was a boring day like mostly every other day in the shop. Just providing the requests from ponies and creating the outfits quickly. She wished that Hoity-Toity or maybe even Photo Finish again would come to her store, asking her to make something extravagant. Once the store was closed for the day, she stepped outside and saw that Dash was sleeping on a cloud as usual. As she frolicked below her friend's slumbering spot, she called out her name.

"Rainbow, darling!" She yelled happily at the sleeping pony. No answer. "Rainbow, dear; I have something for you!" Rarity yelled at her, still with a smile on her face. There was still no answer. She became irate rather easily and yelled Rainbow Dash's name as earsplitting as she could that almost everypony in town had heard her. Finally, the Pegasus awoke hastily and looked around to see who had said that. Once she looked down, she saw Rarity wave at her. The cyan mare sighed and rubbed her weary eyes.

"What is it, Rarity! Can't you see that I'm busy here?" Rainbow scoffed angrily before yawning. She almost went back to sleep, but a second later the unicorn spoke up again.

"I have something delightful in my shop, and I'd like you to see it. Maybe even try it out, if you like it." Rarity smiled cheerfully at the exhausted and annoyed looking Pegasus. She really wanted to impress Rainbow Dash for some reason. Even though if she sometimes thought of Dash as a brash braggart, she was still her friend and wanted to help her pursue her ambition of being a Wonderbolt. A minute passed and no answer. Rarity's smile became glum and as she started to walk back to her house, the other pony finally spoke.

"Okay, Rarity." Rainbow said to the unicorn as she flew down next to them. "But if it's going to be a waste of my time, then I'm outta there!" Rarity gleefully smiled at the cyan pony and dragged her quickly back to the shop. She just knew it wouldn't waste her friend's time at all.

Once they finally got there, Rainbow looked around with an uninterested expression on her face as she waited for Rarity to bring her the outfit she really wanted Rainbow to try on. Once she came back to Rainbow, Dash's eyes widened and her miserable frown turned into an ecstatic grin on her face. It was a Wonderbolt outfit, and it looked precisely like the original ones they wore.

"Rarity…" her eyes beamed with joy and excitement as Rarity gave her the suit.

"Be a dear and try it on for me, please?" Rarity joyfully smiled at the Pegasus who was actually so eager try it on. Rainbow thought this was the best thing her unicorn friend made for her that was actually cool to her. She was grateful and went to the dressing room to try it on. As Rarity waited, she kept thinking back from minutes ago when she saw how happy Dash looked once she saw the outfit that Rarity created just for her.

"Why am I really actually trying to impress her?" she thought to herself as she waited for her friend. She was irritated about the thought, and before she could think of an answer, Rainbow stepped out of the fitting room coyly, which surprised the unicorn. She thought Dash would come bursting out of the dressing room with a huge smile on their face, acting like a showoff as usual.

"Does.. Does it look good on me?" Rainbow said with an embarrassed tone in her voice as she walked over to her friend. Rarity blushed and then smiled happily at her, tidying up the outfit to not make it look all wrinkly. As she looked at Rainbow, she saw her as a Wonderbolt who finally had their dreams come true. She thought that she did a very impressive job on the outfit and was delighted that Rainbow loved it too.

"It looks quite dashing on you." She smiled at the cyan Pegasus. Rainbow smiled at her friend with happiness and as both stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds quietly, she finally broke the silence by thanking her friend and giving her a hug. The unicorn was surprised by this action; she never thought of Rainbow as a pony who hugs, but she didn't care for right now and embraced her.

"So why did you make this outfit for me?" Rainbow grinned at the unicorn whose only thoughts were about how good Dash looked in that Wonderbolt outfit.

"What was the question again, darling?" Rarity asked the other pony once she stopped daydreaming and had an embarrassed smile on her face.

"Why'd you make the outfit?" Dash asked again, and seemed somewhat irritated. She didn't like repeating things to other ponies.

"A small thank you for saving my life that one time." The unicorn smiled timidly. They both reminisced back to the competition and Rarity's wings had disintegrated into ashes as she hovered high in the sky. As she thought she would fall to her death, the Wonderbolts _had_ tried to save her, but they were knocked out by the flailing limbs of the petrified unicorn. However, it was Rainbow Dash who had saved them all by using her notorious Sonic Rainboom to catch up to them.

"Thanks again, Rare." Rainbow cheerfully smiled at them before giving them another hug. The Pegasus then flew away to practice, leaving Rarity outside of the shop alone, who just sighed sadly and walked back to her house. As she stared out the window before going to bed, Rarity swore she'd seen Dash flying around while wearing the Wonderbolt outfit she made just for her, doing tricks up in the sky while the huge, bright, yellow moon was right behind them. It was an amazing sight to the unicorn, who wished that the Pegasus would someday let her come with them during their nightly flights. Once she closed her eyes, she couldn't help but just think of Rainbow Dash.

"She's so uncouth most of the time.. And brash.. also such a show-off.." She was thinking to herself as she twist and turned on her bed. She couldn't sleep at all and stared right up at the ceiling. She thought of how today she really made the cyan Pegasus the happiest they could be. "But she's still loyal, and is a wonderful pony deep inside her heart. Oh what am I saying!" She was surprised that she had actually developed feelings for the Pegasus. She thought that she and Rainbow could never be.

"If I was ever with her, it would be a disaster! She's like the opposite of me! It's so uncommon for somepony as flamboyant and elegant as me to be with somepony… like.. her.." She cried out before dozing off to sleep. Once asleep, all she could dream about was her and Rainbow Dash together.

* * *

Now don't be harsh on me when you comment; I'm new at writing stories like this and I just need some tips on how to improve my writing. If a lot of people like it, I would actually love to write another chapter! Thank you in advance if you liked this story and would gladly help me out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Rarity" a voice echoed as she was still asleep. Well now, she was half-asleep. She closed her eyes tightly, mumbling to herself unintelligibly and hoped that she was imagining voices in her head. As she tried to think back to that dream of Rainbow Dash that had started to fade and blur from her mind, the high-pitched voice didn't stop calling out her name, and they seemed concerned about her too. So once the unicorn forced herself to wake up and waited for her surroundings to stop looking fuzzy, she noticed that it was Sweetie Belle, looking confused and anxious.

"Oh, it's just you, my sweet little sister." Rarity smiled tiredly at them after rubbing her drowsy eyes. She noticed Sweetie looking around the room before looking right back at her again as the older unicorn stretched and yawned in bed.

"Is.. Is Rainbow Dash here?" Sweetie Belle questioned them with an uncomfortable and quiet tone in her voice. Rarity was alarmed and her eyes widened once she had heard what her sister had asked. She hopped off of her bed and looked around her bedroom too, confused like her little sister.

"What do you mean, darling?" Rarity asked nervously and was baffled by the question.

"I was walking back from Scootaloo's after sleeping over at her house, and once I was close to home, I heard you screaming .. Nevermind." The younger unicorn was hesitant to tell her sister. But Rarity was agitated and demanded her little Sweetie Belle to tell her what she was saying in their sleep.

"Well, I heard you saying 'Oh, Rainbow Dash!' while I was outside." Sweetie Belle tried to mimic Rarity's voice. "Lots of ponies heard you actually, and they asked me if something happened between you and Dash." The older unicorn blushed and was redder than ever. She was shocked to hear what her little sister had told her.

"What was I dreaming about Rainbow Dash!" she thought to herself as she paced up and down the bedroom. She was startled and tried to think as hard as she could to find out what dream she had about that Pegasus. Sweetie Belle gave out an uncomfortable chuckle as she stared at Rarity before leaving her sister's room. Rarity was shocked and stood frozen next to her bed. How could she explain to her innocent little sibling what she was dreaming of? She sighed and tried to forget about it as she got ready for work. It was a normal day in the Carousel Boutique and random thoughts of the daring Rainbow Dash swooping in to take Rarity out into the sunset kept popping up in her mind. She sighed sadly and knew that would never happen. Since barely anypony was going to the store today, she decided to go to Twilight's and tell her about the crush she had on the tomcolt pony.

"No, no. It's not a crush. I'm just fond of her. Besides, unlike her, I'm like a princess. She's like.. a.. umm.. a commoner." She thought hesitantly as she walked over to Twilight's. Once she was outside the house, she saw the other unicorn writing a letter to Princess Celestia as usual before handing it to Spike, who had noticed Rarity out the window and grew a wide smile on his face.

"Twiiilight, it's me, Rarity!" She said with a joyful sing-song tone. She hoped that Twilight and her friends would understand about her fondness of Rainbow. Before knocking on the door, Spike quickly opened it with a huge grin on his face. The poor little dragon had a crush on her, and she knew that his crush on her would be unrequited. As she walked in, Twilight was now reading a book about spells and took notes on it.

"Oh hi, Rarity! What brings you here?" The book-smart unicorn asked them happily as she was focused on writing the notes.

"I think I've fallen in love with somepony.. And it's not who you'd expect." Rarity whined to her friend. Twilight tried to think of every kind of pony that Rarity _would_ like, but gave up.

"Who could that be?" Twilight asked in a curious voice. The pony she'd least expect Rarity to like was, well Rainbow Dash. Those two were complete opposites, and a relationship like that would not go well. She shrugged the thought off of her head, thinking that somepony such as Rarity would never fall for a tomcolt like Rainbow.

"It is Rainbow.. Dash.." The elegant pony had cried out and started to whine in Twilight's arms. The other unicorn rolled her eyes, but was surprised that Rarity liked Rainbow.

"How sweet.." Twilight said in an unsure voice. Rarity looked up at her and stopped hugging Twilight.

"I don't know how this could have happened! She's so egotistical and crude most of the time. I'm nothing like her, and I'm so confused to why I would like somepony like them!"

"Maybe you two are meant for each other?" Twilight suggested, hoping what she told Rarity would calm them down.

"Maybe..." Rarity thought about as she looked out the window. She could see the cyan pegasus flying around Ponyville and was probably on weather patrol. As the two talked, Rarity was glad that her friend was so understanding about the feelings she had for Dash.

"Can you be a darling and gather our other friends here and I'll tell them about this?" she asked with a hint of doubt in her voice. She imagined how Pinkie Pie would react to hearing about her crush since they were Dash's closest friend, and thought that Pinkie would just blurt it out to the rest of the world. Twilight gleefully nodded and said she'd get right to it and left to go look for her friends. Spike, on the other hand was not so pleased about hearing Rarity's crush on Rainbow.

"I can be like Rainbow Dash!" the little dragon told her, trying to sound fierce. He had always tried to impress the beautiful unicorn, but it never worked. He now thought of the cyan tomboyish Pegasus as his rival for Rarity's affections.

"Ooh sure you can, Spikey-wikey" Rarity said while pinching his chubby cheeks. He seemed annoyed and knew that truthfully, he couldn't really compete with somepony such as Rainbow. As minutes passed of awkward silence, with Spike just reading a book while Rarity had a bored look on her face and was impatiently waiting for the other unicorn to come back, Twilight finally came and brought over Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie. Spike didn't want to hear what the girls would talk about and stomped angrily out of the room, not even bothering to want to eavesdrop on the conversation the girls would have.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about Dash, sugarcube?" Applejack happily asked the unicorn as she walked over to Rarity.

"OOH, ARE WE THROWING A SURPRISE PARTY FOR DASHIE?" Pinkie exclaimed as she bounced up and down. Once Rarity told her friends about her liking Rainbow Dash, she expected them to laugh and think that it was all just a joke. Instead, a gesture of smiles and awwing echoed through the library.

"You know, I never expected that YOU, out of all the ponies here in Equestria would have feelings for somepony like Rainbow Dash." Twilight told the other unicorn. "I mean, you two are like total-"

"Opposites. I know." Rarity cut her friend off and then sighed with a frown on her face. The others just looked at each other and tried to think of something to say to cheer up their friend.

"It's not a bad thing that you like Rainbow. I just mean that I expected Flutters or even Pinkie to like her." The yellow Pegasus hid behind Applejack bashfully and the pink earth pony crossed her arms with a look of disbelief once they heard that. The two were both Rainbow Dash's closest friends, and there has never been a hint of any of them liking the cyan Pegasus.

"Do you all promise not to tell Rainbow Dash about this?" Rarity asked all of her friends. They all agreed and nodded in sync. She didn't want any other pony to know about her crush on Rainbow.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." They all said together. Twilight suddenly giggled and the other four had confused looks on their faces.

"What's so funny, dear?" Rarity asked her and raised an eyebrow, and the others were wondering too.

"This just reminds me of a story!" Twilight exclaimed with a grin on her face as she took a book about fairy tales out of a book shelf. As she flipped the pages to the story she was talking about, Pinkie got distracted and started to make a book fort. The others just rolled their eyes at the other pony and went by Twilight's side to see what story she was talking about.

"'_The Beauty and the Minotaur_'." Twilight read the story aloud as her friends listened attentively.

"How does that remind you about me and Dashie!" Rarity scoffed. The others who were listening to the story smirked at how the unicorn had called her crush 'Dashie'. It was a nickname Pinkie had made up for Rainbow and nopony else but Pinkie used that affectionate name on the Pegasus.

"Well, you know how Rainbow Dash is like; compared to somepony like you." Fluttershy spoke up with a timid tone in her voice. The others laughed at the answer and the yellow Pegasus laughed with them too. They didn't expect somepony like Flutters to say something like that.

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING ABOUT RAINBOW DASH BEING LIKE THE MINOTAUR IN '_THE BEAUTY AND THE MINOTAUR_'!" The hyper earth pony asked cheerfully as she popped out of her book fort.

"No, we were talking about Rarity, Pinkie." Twilight said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at her marefriend. The earth pony stopped bouncing and had a worried look on her face.

"Well Rarity is PRETTY SCARY.." Pinkie admitted with a frightened voice as she looked down on the floor.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT ME!" Rarity yelled at her and was prepared to tackle the earth pony before being held back by Applejack and Twilight. Once the unicorn was calm, the other three couldn't control their laughter at what Pinkie had just said. Rarity was annoyed and scoffed at her friends and mocked their laughter.

"Anyways, when did you start to like Dash?" Twilight asked with curiosity after she finished reading the story. The others joined in on the conversation and wanted to hear how it all started.

"Well, it all started when yesterday when I made her a Wonderbolt outfit- Actually, maybe it started after Dash saved my life. But I was so disgusted by the thought of me liking them, that I forgot all about it. Until yesterday.." Rarity said with an unsure tone in her voice.

"What happened when you gave it to her?" Fluttershy asked happily.

"She was delighted and wanted the outfit. And to my surprise, she gave me a hug." The other girls thought it was adorable that Rainbow hugged Rarity. It's rare for a tomcolt like her to ever want to give another pony a hug.

"What happened after that?" Applejack said curiously, and the other three leaned in closer to Rarity to hear what went on between her and Dash.

"Well, I went to bed and I couldn't stop thinking about Dashie... The darling looked so cute while she wore what I made for her. And it came to my senses that I've started liked Rainbow Dash.." She had a disappointed look on her face. She thought it was unlike her to like an uncouth pony such as Rainbow.

"Awww, that's SO SO CUTE!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed and hugged her friend tightly, bouncing up and down after Rarity told all of them.

"But wouldn't it be a disaster if I was actually with them?" Rarity questioned her friends with a frown on her face. They all looked at each other with worried faces.

"Nahh, I think you two would be the perfect couple in all of Equestria." Applejack smiled solemnly at Rarity and patted them on the back. It made the unicorn happy that her friends were supportive of her.

"So you say that you want to take nightly flights with Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy questioned Rarity.

"Yes, dear. But I just don't know how that could be possible since I have.. no wings- Oh, I'm so pathetic due to how much I want to be with Dash!" She frowned again and suddenly summoned a fainting couch out of nowhere. She reminisced about when she did have wings, but knew that what happened was a failure. She also remembered how the heroic Rainbow Dash used her sonic rainboom to save her and smiled at the thought.

"We can try that spell again." Twilight suggested as she looked at the dramatic unicorn. "I've improved that spell and have tried it on Pinkie.. several times." She giggled once she remembered of when the spell failed at some points; like having Pinkie fall into a stack of hay, or falling on top of some random pony most of the time. But after numerous tries, it seemed as if the spell was perfected and it lasted for as long as anypony wanted it to.

"What if I fall to my death, almost like last time?" Rarity angrily exclaimed. Twilight shook her head no and wanted to reassure the unicorn that nothing that bad will happen like the last time.

Rarity paused for a moment and decided to think about it. If she used the spell again, she could gain wings and fly with Rainbow Dash, and together alone, they could have romantic flights to places.

"I'll try the spell." Rarity said seriously. "Anything to let me be with Dashie." She said happily and was excited. She could just imagine all the romantic things she and Rainbow could together whilst flying off into the beautiful nocturnal atmosphere of Equestria and was determined for it to happen. In her mind, she thought of love like a fairy tale; like a knight who would come and save her from an evil dragon or maybe Discord. As Twilight cast the spell on her, the others stared in awe. Instead of butterfly wings, they were pegasi.

"Oh, my." Fluttershy said with flat joy in her voice. "She looks just like an Alicorn." The others agreed with that statement and Rarity felt rather eager to fly in that exact moment. As they went outside to test Rarity's new flight ability, Rainbow was flying nearby, still wearing the Wonderbolt outfit. She overheard the commotion from her friends and wanted to see what was happening.

"What's going on here?" She asked suspiciously as she flew over to her friends, gritting her teeth and glaring angrily at all of them. She thought that she wasn't invited to a party or something, and circled around them.

"Rarity just wanted to try flying again!" Pinkie squeaked with joy. Rainbow was worried about Rarity and didn't want her to come falling down from the sky like last time.

"I thought you would never want to try that spell again?" Rainbow exclaimed to Rarity with a concerned look on her face.

"Please, darling. Don't worry about me. I can handle this myself." Rarity said with a smile, trying to act arrogant as she started to flutter her wings. As she started to float up into the air, she thought she would be a weak flyer like Flutters, but instead she rocketed up higher into the sky almost as fast as how Rainbow could. The other four mares were amazed, except for the cyan Pegasus who was concerned for the safety of her friend. She shot up into the sky to catch up with the unicorn who was amazed of her new powers.

"I don't want you to fall like last time, so I'm going to be with you every time you fly... You know, just in case." Rainbow said with a sincere and caring voice for her friend, but had a serious look on her face. She didn't want anything bad to happen to any of her friends at all, especially if Rarity was doing something as dangerous as this.

"Would you teach me how to fly once it's night, then?" Rarity asked Dash who nodded her head in agreement. Rainbow thought it'd be cool to teach a friend how to fly almost as well as her. _Almost as well_. The unicorn squeaked with delight and hugged Rainbow, who just rolled her eyes at her friend but on the inside, was smiling and maybe even happier than them. Rarity could feel the softness and warmth of the pegasus' coat and could feel that they were actually blushing. Their friends from below were watching the whole time and smiled. Spike was watching too, except he was inside mumbling angrily to himself and crossed his arms.

"They're both vain, so they're perfect for each other." Spike told the others as he came out of the house.

"Spike," Twilight whined. "How could you say that? I thought you liked Rarity?" The others scowled at the jealous dragon and wanted to scold him for saying that.

"_LIKED_." Spike sneered at Twilight with an angry look on his face before going back inside.

"Aww, the poor wittle dragon is just jealous." Pinkie said, pretending to be Spike and acted moody like he was right now. It made the others laugh again and they decided to go back inside, leaving Rarity and Rainbow who were still floating nearby clouds.

"So it's a date then?" Rarity asked Rainbow, who was delighted in teaching the unicorn how to fly well. The Pegasus blushed because of the question but happily nodded.

"Y- yeah.. A date." Rainbow agreed and the two both smiled warmly at each other.

"And please take that suit off; I think that it's starting to smell." Rarity teased her. Rainbow smirked at her but then giggled. After talking to her, she went off to practice again, leaving Rarity all alone. As soon as the cyan pony darted off, Rarity went back to Twilight's place. Once she opened the door, she saw eager looks on all of her friend's faces who wanted to know what she and Dash were talking about.

"Oooh, a date!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed happily with joy and clapped.

"Maybe she likes you back!" Fluttershy said cheerfully. Rarity hoped that this pony did, or else she'd be heart broken. She hasn't liked anypony more than she really did with Rainbow Dash. She was hopeful that she and Dash could be together.

"It's not a date," She said bashfully due to her friends' playful teasing. "It's just a normal get together by Cloudsdale."

"At night." Applejack winked at her and playfully punched the unicorn with a forehoof. Rarity was not impressed by the teasing and wanted to excuse herself to get ready.

"Well anyways, I have to get ready. I have to look as marvelous as I usually do." She quickly said as she stepped out of Twilight's home.

"Good luck on your date!" Pinkie told her excitedly and waved at her as the unicorn walked out of the house. Once she closed the door, Rarity squeaked in delight and wondered how the night will be like with the amazing Rainbow Dash.

* * *

If there's anything I need to edit, just tell me! Or if you have suggestions on how to improve this story, comment. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sun was starting to set, and the moon was somewhat visible in the sky. Rarity hummed as she prepared for the date she and Rainbow Dash would have. She then remembered that it wasn't really a "date", but just Dash teaching her how to fly properly. As she put on an extravagant dress and fixed her hair, looking fancier than normal, Sweetie Belle knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in, darling." She merrily said as she was still humming and fixing herself up. As her younger sister came into the room, they raised an eyebrow at Rarity and were confused why they were dressed so fancy this night. Sweetie Belle had also noticed that she and Rarity had not argued for a day or two, and was wondering why her sister was in such a good mood.

"Are you going on a date with a handsome stallion?" Sweetie Belle asked excitedly with curiosity in her voice and her eyes lit up happily. Rarity blushed and shook her head no. It wasn't a handsome stallion she was going to spend the night with; she thought as she looked at her younger sister who still stood excitedly in front of the older unicorn, it was a beautiful Pegasus named Rainbow Dash.

"Actually, I'm going to take flight lessons with dear Rainbow." Rarity said happily as she brushed her hair, cheerfully looking at herself. The younger pony was now much more confused than before.

"Then why are you dressed up so fancy? And flight lessons?" Sweetie asked as looked up at her older. She then noticed Rarity had gained pegasus wings.

"Yes, darling. I can't be late for it, so I must go now. You can invite any of your little friends if you'd like while I'm out." Rarity said quickly as she went down the stairs, leaving her younger sister inside her bedroom. As she looked up at the starry night, she could not see Dash anywhere. She frowned and strolled along Ponyville gradually, observing the skies to see if she could find the cyan Pegasus anywhere. Finally, she did and saw that as usual, Rainbow was sleeping on top of a cloud. She hovered into the air leisurely and touched the loud snoring pony's shoulder tenderly, which to Rarity's surprise, actually woke Rainbow up.

"Rainbow, dear," Rarity whispered into Dash's ear as she went next to them on top of the cloud. "Have you forgotten what you told me earlier today?" The tired Pegasus positioned themselves while still on the cloud and laid on their back, finally opening their eyes slowly and looked up. Rainbow Dash saw the unicorn smiling at her and gave Rarity a tired but affectionate smile back.

"I haven't forgotten, I was just waiting for you." Dash lied to them and finally stood up groggily. Rainbow had forgotten that she had told the other pony that she'd teach them a thing or two about flying. She then noticed that Rarity had overdressed themselves and giggled at them.

"What's wrong, dear?" Rarity raised an eyebrow at the giggling pony who was trying to cover their own mouth with a forehoof.

"Why are you wearing something so fancy if I'm taking you out to practice your flying? You're probably going to ruin your outfit!" Rainbow sneered at them. Rarity then became self-conscious about herself and turned away from the pegasus who had stopped laughing once they noticed Rarity was embarrassed. Rainbow didn't mean to sound unkind and touched Rarity's shoulder softly with a forehoof.

"Didn't mean to sound mean, Rare. Sorry." Rainbow apologised sincerely to her friend who blushed. The unicorn smiled at them and accepted the apology.

"Anyways, you still want me to teach you about flying?" the pegasus asked as they darted higher up into the sky with a big smile on their face. Rarity remembered what Dash had said; that she was probably going to ruin her dress while practicing and nodded her head no. Rainbow somehow read Rarity's mind and had an idea. There was a fifty percent chance that Rarity would kill her for it, but she didn't want to be woken up by the unicorn just for nothing. She flew back to Rarity, who was still on the cloud and took their dress off quickly, trying to be careful and not wanting to rip it. The unicorn's eyes widened from surprise, but in Rarity's mind, she actually kind of liked it.

"We'll just keep the dress here and come back to it later. Anyways, let's start with your first lesson. I remember umm.. most of the stuff that I learned back in flight camp." Dash chuckled at Rarity as she held a hoof out to the unicorn before flying off. They had flown all around Ponyville and Rainbow taught Rarity how to fly faster and how to crash less. It was awkward for the first 20 minutes, but Rarity was a quick learner and soon Rainbow had tried to teach the unicorn basic aerial tricks.

It had been hours as they spent their time together, ending their lesson shortly and just wanting to glide around Ponyville. Rarity was happy that she and Rainbow Dash were starting to get to know each other a little more than usual. The only times that she and the cyan pony had ever hung out together was when it was with other friends. This time was more special than ever and was happy that she spent time alone with somepony she liked.

"So how are things with uh.. work?" Rainbow tried to make small talk with Rarity as they sat on top of a hill, taking a break from flying around. Rainbow had taught Rarity all the basics about flying, and after three hours, they were both exhausted, but had fun the whole time.

"It's all good. Busy, tiring, so many demands.. I wish Photo Finish would come again and ask me to make a dress for her." Rarity sighed as she lay on her back next to the Pegasus who was still sitting up. The sun was rising, and the two both yawned which meant that it was time to go back to Ponyville. As they flew back to the cloud where Rarity had left her dress, Rarity had told Dash that she was too lazy to go back to her own place.

"You wanna stay here with me? It's just for the morning, you can leave whenever." Rainbow suggested shyly. She didn't think that somepony such as Rarity would want to sleep over with her, but the unicorn tiredly agreed to it. It was Sunday, which meant no work today for Rarity, she thought as she slept soundly next to the pegasus who felt awkward. The unicorn moved closer to Rainbow, and fell asleep in their arms, much to Rainbow Dash's embarrassment. Dash had blushed at the thought, and thought that Rarity was probably dreaming of a handsome pony who wanted to cuddle with her.

* * *

Once Rarity awoke, she could hear noises from below and saw that it was already lunch time. It was barely a busy day, but she saw most ponies gather around the town square and hang out with their friends or family. After stretching to wake herself up, Rarity softly kissed the sleeping cyan pony's forehead who twitched a little bit. Rarity was surprised and hoped that Rainbow Dash wasn't awake, so before the other pony could wake up, the unicorn had already flown down. She decided to plan a spa date with Fluttershy so she could tell them what happened during the night.

"Are you two going out now?" Fluttershy asked happily as they relaxed in the hot tub. She was so excited for her friend, but sadly couldn't really express her joy like how she really wanted to, due to her introverted personality. The unicorn sighed, she hadn't told Rainbow Dash the feelings they had for them, but Rarity hoped that Rainbow now knew after the cuddling incident when they slept on top of the cloud early in the morning.

"I wish!" Rarity exclaimed sadly and hugged Fluttershy for comfort. "But ponies would think that my relationship with the 'arrogant, impetuous' Rainbow Dash would be outrageous. Oh, ponies would make rumours up about us, or say how we wouldn't be perfect for each other. I'm not sure if I could handle any horrible remarks such as that!" The unicorn tried to summon a fainting couch, but forgot they were inside a hot tub. The couch had splashed water on both ponies, which made the yellow pegasus roll her eyes at her overly-dramatic friend.

"I don't think ponies would think that, Rarity." Fluttershy smiled reassuringly at them. "Besides, there's a saying that opposites attract." The other pony was unconvinced by Flutters but thought about the saying the whole time before leaving the spa. She and Rainbow were opposites, and she did develop feelings for the tomcolt mare. "Maybe it is true…" Rarity thought and calmed down.

* * *

Months had passed as Rarity and Rainbow Dash had continued their flight training. The unicorn was almost as good as the pegasus, which turned into a friendly competition between the two ponies and included light banter with each other as they raced sometimes. One day as they flew around at night, Rarity finally had the courage to tell Rainbow how she felt for them. It was when they sat on top of the hill they always hung out on ever since the first day of when Rainbow had taught her how to fly correctly.

"Yeah, Flutters was always too scared to fly too fast or do any tricks. Kinda boring, to tell you the truth, and she knew it too. But it was fun sometimes." Rainbow groaned as she lied down on the grassy plain of the hill. There was wind during those nights since it was close to winter, and the Pegasus was shivering slightly but didn't want to show it in front of Rarity. But the unicorn knew that Rainbow was cold and as usual, cuddled with them to make them warm. As always, Rainbow would blush and cuddle back as they looked up at the night sky.

"Rainbow, would it be weird if I told you that I liked somepony who wasn't like me?" Rarity asked shyly. Dash's eyes widened, and were curious to what the other pony had meant as they buried their head into Rainbow's shoulders.  
"What do you mean, Rare?" Rainbow asked with a lot of interest in her voice.

"Well, they're not as classy as me… Or fashionable as me.. They're not as polite as me-"Rainbow rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the seemingly negative details that Rarity kept listing things about the mysterious crush they had and wanted them to get to the point quickly.

"Heh, it kinda sounds like you're talking about me." Rainbow jokingly chuckled at Rarity. Suddenly Rarity became quiet and her eyes widened. Dash was confused and looked at the sky and tried to think who Rarity meant.

"Do you mean me?" Rainbow asked after a minute of silence. She had grown feelings for Rarity ever since she saw how fun-loving the usual uptight snobby pony was, but could never imagine that somepony who was like Rarity could never like somepony like her.

"It….. is.." Rarity said softly as she sat up to look at Rainbo whose eyes widened from disbelief and didn't know what to say.

"Kidding, right?" Rainbow giggled at the pony, but then stopped laughing once she saw that Rarity had a serious look on her face. Before the pegasus could say anything, Rarity had quickly planted a soft kiss on her lips. Rainbow was now even more surprised, but kissed Rarity back for a few seconds as they fell flat on the grass. Once they sat up again, they felt the awkwardness between each other and were silent for a few seconds.

"You know, instead of a lesson, how about a date?" Rainbow spoke up courageously, and the question made Rarity blush.

"Yes!" Rarity squeaked with delight and hugged the other pony tightly. Instead of lessons every night, they were always dates as they flew off to places around Equestria, either having picnics or just cuddling under the night skies. They had promised to keep their relationship a secret, but the two could not keep it a secret any longer since their friends became suspicious of how touchy feely they both were with each other when they all hung out. Once they told the others about their relationship, all their friends except for Spike were happy for them, and eventually everypony in Ponyville knew about it. It was the opposite of what Rarity had expected; instead of ponies degrading on her and Rainbow Dash, people thought that it was lovely how the two finally found someone they could happily be with.

* * *

It was finally close to Hearth's Warming Eve and the Carousel Boutique was as busy as ever because of so many demands for new clothes for the holiday. The store would always close late at night and poor Rarity was stressing herself out.  
"So many requests.." She always groaned that week before going to bed. Her friends were there to help, and they too became exhausted from being so busy. Applejack couldn't really help since she had to help out with the farm, and Rainbow Dash had weather patrol and always came over to the store once it was almost closing time. Fluttershy would sometimes come and help, but she had to take care of all of her animals and in desperate times due to the weather, bring them to the store. The only two ponies who could really help were Twilight and Pinkie Pie. After a week of nerve-wracking labor, the unicorn was exhausted and needed the comfort from her pegasus.

"Rarity, wake up." Twilight shook her friend softly as Rarity fell asleep while making a scarf for her Dashie. It was finally the end of the busiest week in all of Equestria, and Rarity wanted to make something for Rainbow to keep her warm during the harsh weather.

"Huh, what!" Rarity said as she accidentally hit her head on the sewing machine. She was drooling and wiped the saliva off of her mouth, being disgusted since that was the first time that had ever happened.

"Where's Dashie?" The tired unicorn asked Twilight as they looked around sleepily. The store was empty, and Twilight and Spike were the only ponies left.

"Either on weather patrol or practicing her 'cool' moves for the Wonderbolts."

"Oh, Rainbow dear must be so cold right now!" Rarity exclaimed as she finished making the scarf, which was the colour of the wonderbolt's outfit. Twilight was amazed at how quickly the other unicorn could make clothes and was happy that Rarity had cared so much for Rainbow Dash. As Rarity hurried out of the shop holding the scarf in her mouth, she dropped it on the cold snow as she saw Rainbow talking to Spitfire, the captain of the Wonderbolts and was seen laughing with them. Rarity knew that the encounters Dash had with Spitfire before included them flirting with each other, which made the unicorn rage with jealousy. She kicked the snow with a hoof and walked back inside, not even taking the scarf she had made for Rainbow with her.

"Oh that cheating little.. ugh!" Rarity cried out in a frustrated tone as she dropped to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Twilight was still in the shop and came to her friend's assistance.

"What happened?" Twilight asked as she comforted her crying friend, tears ruining her mascara.

"She's with Spitfire.." Rarity said in between her sobbing. She finally calmed down and sniffled a little bit, before rage was seen in her eyes. She slammed a hoof on the carpet before crying again. Twilight rolled her eyes at her friend, knowing how dramatic she was before rubbing a hoof on the crying unicorn's shoulder to calm them down.

"It's just a misunderstanding, Rarity." Twilight tried to reassure her friend as they started to cry harder. "Rainbow Dash is a loyal pony; she would never cheat on you." But sadly, Rarity didn't listen but calmly told Twilight to go. The purple unicorn understood and went out of the shop quickly, leaving Rarity all alone.

After Rainbow Dash was done talking to Spitfire, she happily went to the Carousel Boutique and wanted to tell Rarity about the news of Spitfire asking the other pegasus to join the Wonderbolts. Once she was already in front of the doorstep, she noticed a scarf that was designed with the colour of the Wonderbolt's outfit, including the lightning. As she picked it up, she also saw that it had her name written on it. She then figured that Rarity had made it for them, but wondered why they hadn't given it to her, and so she wore it. Rarity at times would spend her time making clothing for Rainbow Dash at times, instead of doing work. She'd even give her little presents to Dash while the pegasus was either practicing or in weather patrol.

As Rainbow came inside the Carousel Boutique, she was shocked and saw that Rarity was lying on the floor, sobbing.  
"Rare, what's wrong?" She asked as she quickly came to the other unicorn to assist them. But once Rainbow had tried to hug the bawling mare, they pushed the pegasus away.

"I saw you! I.. I saw you with Spitfire!" Rarity screamed coldly at them as tears ran down her face. The cyan pony backed away from the angry pony and frowned.

"You're misunderstanding, Rare. Spitfire and I were talking about-"

"Yes, lie to me, Rainbow Dash." Rarity hissed at her. "I know what you and Spitfire are up to. I'm not stupid!" Rainbow rolled her eyes at them, but before she could say anything, Rarity used her magic to force Rainbow out of the shop, locking the door too.

"Rarity, let me explain! You're overreacting!" Rainbow she said as knocked on the door repeatedly before she started to cry.

"Damn, unicorn.. So dramatic!" She uttered to herself as tears streamed down her face before flying away. Rarity had fallen asleep after crying so much. Once she woke up, it was already dark and she was now calm. She could see it snow heavily outside even though if it was dark.

"Oh, no! What have I done?" She asked herself angrily. She knew that she had overreacted and was regretful that she yelled at Rainbow like that. As she stepped out into the cold dark night, she flew around to search for Rainbow, but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Rainbow Dash!" She yelled into the sky as her wings were somewhat fragile due to the snow that descended on top of it. She sighed and knew that she had ruined everything for her and the pegasus.

"I guess it's all over.." She muttered under her breath as a tear ran down her cheek. Suddenly, the pegasus flew right behind her. Rainbow had been watching her the whole time ever since Rarity had called out their name.

"Why?" Rainbow asked as her voice cracked. "Why did you yell at me without letting me explain what happened when I talked to Spitfire?" The cyan pegasus did not want to tear up since she was so hurt by the other pony, but choked since she couldn't hold them back any longer. Rainbow could not see the unicorn's face and only saw a silhouette of them as they were floating up in the night sky.

"You and Spitfire would always flirt before… I thought that she was hitting on you as usual." Rarity had started to cry a little too. Before she could turn to Rainbow Dash, the pegasus had flown closer to the unicorn and put her arms around their waist and hugged her tightly.

"That was before. I'm with you now, Rare." Even though if Rarity couldn't see it, the other pony had a heartfelt smile on their face before kissing her on the cheek. As she turned to look back at Rainbow Dash, she kissed the other pony intensely as they kissed passionately under the moon. The skies had become clearer and as the two ponies hugged each other, and they didn't feel as cold as they did before. The unicorn then noticed that Dash was wearing the scarf she had made for her. It was for when the pegasus was out patrolling during the weather condition. Rainbow noticed Rarity looking at the scarf and smiled.

"You're.. wearing it." Rarity was surprised that the other pony did, who just nodded their head. She hugged Rainbow Dash again, but heard them sigh.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Rarity said as she looked up at the pony that looked dark blue under the light of the moon.  
"We need some time apart from each other." Rainbow spoke quietly as she turned away from them as she started to fly away slowly. She knew how sad Rarity was and that she probably broke their heart, but ignored it. Rarity gulped and tried not to choke, knowing that she was about to cry again. It was all so sudden; she thought that she and Dash had made up, but then guessed not.

"After what happened today, I just need some time alone. I have to practice my moves for the Wonderbolts. Spitfire told me she's been watching me for a while and wants me to join the team." Rarity was quiet for a moment but then said okay. Before she could say anything else, the pegasus had bolted away, leaving a rainbow trail behind them. Rarity was alone again as she was still flying in the windy, snowing sky. Once she had flown back home sadly, she went to check up on Sweetie Belle who was asleep already. Rarity hadn't cried so hard for a long time that night. She knew she had made a big mistake, and wanted to go back in time to prevent it from happening.

Little did she know that Discord had sensed her and Rainbow's arguement, and the unfair judgement and jealousy that Rarity had. Discord was still frozen as a statue due to Twilight and her friends, but still had some power to control ponies. As the unicorn was asleep, Discord had hypnotised her into falling in love with something else, and he laughed in his mind thinking that maybe Rainbow Dash would become jealous too.

* * *

**Hope that wasn't boring. Thanks in advance if you liked it! If you review it, maybe you can suggest me ideas for what to happen in the later chapters, and maybe I'll use it. Thanks again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

A few weeks have passed after the conversation Rainbow Dash and Rarity had, and it seemed as if the weather was affected by their anger and sadness towards each other. It had started to snow harder, and barely any outsiders could visit Ponyville. During the night, the weather was worse, and the cold penetrated through homes and other buildings. As Rarity shivered and tried to sleep, she hugged herself tightly before opening her eyes wide. It felt like months ever since she and Rainbow hadn't talked, and she knew that it was all her fault for overreacting. She had scolded herself so many times for it, and wanted to apologise to the other pony. As she thought more and more about Rainbow, she became cold and started to feel numb. She tossed and turned in bed, but there was no way to sleep.

"I can't sleep with this confounded weather!" She cried in an irritated voice, which woke up Sweetie Belle who was in the other room. As Rarity, who was agitated and very tired gathered some blankets from a closet to warm herself up, Sweetie Belle, who was trembling more than them came up to Rarity.

"It's been so cold for days!" Sweetie Belle screamed angrily, her voice squeaking. Both siblings were very tired and angry. Rarity, who didn't really listen to Sweetie Belle, was sensitive to hearing while she was tired and glared angrily at her younger sister.

"Darling, can you please be quiet! I bet someponies can hear you right now, and I bet they too are trying to get some sleep!" Sweetie Belle glared angrily right back at Rarity, but was too tired to say anything to the older unicorn who sounded like a brat. Once it was midnight, the two were already asleep in their own bedrooms. As she slept, Rarity had wrapped herself in so many blankets that it looked like her body was inside a cocoon. Discord, who had sensed the bitterness between Rainbow Dash and Rarity, had started to regain his powers slowly due to the hate that was fueling between the two ponies and watched over the heart-broken unicorn. He had something planned for her and Rainbow Dash, which would fuel more negative emotions between the two.

Little did he or any being know that the Windigos were the main cause of the weather, and were somewhat helping Discord with his plan, and he didn't even know it. As Discord concentrated intensely in his mind, he had hypnotised Rarity in her sleep to fall in love with the most ridiculous thing ever; a boulder. Oh, how he remembered when he almost defeated Twilight Sparkle by turning her friends against her. Rarity was greedy that time, and due to his influence, she had thought that a boulder was actually a gem. Instead of making her want it for herself as if it was treasure, he had made her believe that this boulder was actually a handsome stallion.

"I don't get why it's snowing so hard!" Twilight sadly exclaimed to Spike as she looked out the window that was covered in frost. She could barely see through the window as snow rained down hard outside the night. Nopony wanted a blizzard, and the weather patrol had tried to stop it and failed. As the young unicorn wrote a letter to Princess Celestia asking why the weather has been so harsh for a few days, there was a loud knock on the door. Twilight raised an eyebrow as she heard ponies talking outside her house.

* * *

"What kind of ponies would be up at this time, especially when it's extremely cold too?" She asked Spike who didn't know what to say. As she listened closely, she then noticed that the voices were coming from Pinkie, Rainbow, and Flutters. Spike sat nearby the fireplace with a blanket over his shoulders as Twilight walked over to the door.

"Do you think it's cold in Twilight's house too? Fluttershy said softly as she shivered. Pinkie sighed, and was somewhat fascinated as she saw her breath was visible.

"She has a fireplace!" Rainbow stuttered angrily as she felt like she was going to freeze any moment. "That lucky-"Twilight opened the door slowly and saw the three other ponies shivering as they tried to smile at the confused unicorn. Before she could say anything, they all barged inside the house quickly without hesitation, even Fluttershy who seemed to be the one who was the most freezing out of the other two.

"Do you know why it's been so cold these past few days?" Pinkie asked Twilight as she, Rainbow, and Fluttershy were handed blankets from Spike while they all sat nearby the fireplace.

"I'm not so sure." Twilight said sadly as she looked down on the floor. "I've read almost everything in this library, but nothing says anything about weather like this!"

"You haven't read the mythology book." Spike suggested. Twilight frowned at the idea of reading the mythology book, but she then remembered when they were 'cursed' from the Poison Joke plant and the remedy was in that book '_Supernautrals'. _She decided to give the mythology book a try, but shrugged as she started looking for it.

"Must be the Windigos like from the play!" Pinkie said, pretending to be scared which made the others laugh, while Twilight was skimming through the mythology book. She then noticed in the table of contents, it did have a section for Windigos and turned to that page.

"By Celestia, you're right, Pinkie!" Twilight said with joy as she turned to look at the pink pony who seemed dumbfounded.

"What?" Pinkie and the others laughed at how Pinkie was _actually right._

"They're winter spirits that feed off fighting and hatred. The more hate they feel, the more colder the weather becomes" Twilight read out loud, which reminded her of the play she and her friends were in for Hearth's Warming Eve.

"I never thought that was real?" Spike asked Twilight. She shook her head with uncertainty.

"But nopony hates any other pony right now, right?" All eyes went to Rainbow who blushed. She knew what Twilight was going to ask her, but no, I don't hate her; I just haven't talked to her, that's all.

"Do you ha-"

"No, I don't." Rainbow said as she stood up, angrily. "I haven't talked to her in a while.. Just told her we need some time. But I don't hate her. We kind of argued, but I haven't talked to her so I'm not sure how she feels about me right now." She turned away from her friends, as she started to look sad. She wasn't the type to show that kind of feeling In front of others.

"Why don't we ask her then?" Twilight asked them. Rainbow had a concerned look on her face as she looked at Pinkie and Fluttershy and the two ponies noticed that Dash didn't want to do that.

"I don't think Dash doesn't want to do that.." Fluttershy told Twilight.

"But we have to know, so we can stop this weather!" Twilight exclaimed as she started heading out of the door.

"Wait! It's really super cold outside and we don't want you to freeze your butt out there! You'll turn into a pony popsicle if you step outside! I know I almost did!" Pinkie tried to reason with Twilight just in case Rarity would get angrier if asked about what she feels for Rainbow. She was also telling the truth that she almost froze outside. Fluttershy and Rainbow had to carry Pinkie halfway as they were going to Twilight's house.

"Alright, tomorrow then." Twilight was convinced by Pinkie Pie who smiled at her two friends.

Once it was sunrise, the snow was calming down, but it had been foggy and still as cold as yesterday. Twilight wrote a note to Rainbow as the pegasus was still asleep, explaining that she, Fluttershy, and Pinkie went over to Rarity's to talk to her, and hoping that by talking to the other pony, it would stop the harsh weather. Once the Pegasus woke up in front of the fireplace, Spike was making breakfast for the both of them.

"Where are they?" Rainbow asked as she looked around, then suddenly she found the note nearby her left forearm. Her eyes widened from anger and then crushed it, before returning to her normal mood. She then walked over to Spike as he handed her a glass of cider.

"So how was the sex between you two?" Spike smirked at Dash who almost choked while drinking the cider once she heard him say that.

"Shut up."

* * *

As Twilight and the other three walked over to Rarity's the winds became strong and it became colder than yesterday.

"I don't think they would hate each other this much!" Twilight sighed as she and the others kept walking.

"Maybe Rarity's in those bad moods this week." Pinkie jokingly told Twilight who glared at her, causing the pink pony's smile to fade.

Once they finally got to Rarity's house, they saw Sweetie Belle outside of the house and shivering. The three older ponies ran over to the younger mare and were worried about Sweetie's safety.

"Sweetie Belle, what are you doing outside your house?" Fluttershy calmly asked as the other two gasped.

"R-r-Rarity's gone crazy!" Sweetie's eyes widened as she stuttered through shivers. Pinkie warmed up the younger pony by hugging them. Fluttershy and Twilight looked at each other with concern. Has she gone crazy after breaking up with Rainbow Dash? The two ponies thought.

"What do you mean your sister has gone 'crazy'?" Twilight asked Sweetie as she was being hugged tighter by Pinkie.

"She said she needed some 'alone time' with Tom."

"Tom?" The older three ponies simultaneously asked and each raised an eyebrow at Sweetie. They all remembered back to when Rarity named a boulder Tom after she thought it was a gem.

"She thinks it's some handsome stallion… But it's really a rock.." Sweetie Belle told them as she had a confused look on her face. After Twilight used her magic to unlock the door to the Carousel Boutique, all their jaws dropped as they saw Rarity holding a small rock in her hands and kissing it.

"What the..?" was the only thing Twilight said the four ponies were completely baffled as they were in front of the doorway, still looking at the crazy unicorn. Rarity opened her eyes after hearing Twilight, and her eyes widened, while her lips were still on the inanimate object.

"You've got to be kidding me, right?" Twilight asked Rarity as she stood frozen nearby them.

"Can't you give Tom and I some privacy!" Rarity shrieked at them, holding onto Tom tightly.

"This is all just a joke right?" Twilight thought that Rarity did go nuts and didn't know what to do.

"What are you talking about?" Rarity asked her.

"Tom."

"What!" She gasped and hugged the rock tightly. Fluttershy was still confused, Pinkie Pie thought this was all just a game and tried to take the rock away from Rarity, who slapped Pinkie's hoof.

"Tom is the most handsome stallion in all of Equestria!" Rarity stated. Sweetie Belle hid behind Twilight and muttered under her breath that she wished that she could live with her parents instead of somepony like Rarity. Through Rarity's eyes, Tom really was a living, breathing stallion. Twilight and the others huddled and they all agreed that Rarity seemed serious, and so they decided to go along with it.

"So, how'd you meet Tom?" Fluttershy asked nicely as Rarity held the rock in one of her hands.

"It was so unexpected!" She said as she started to reminisce about last night. "He became homeless due to this terrible weather and lived nearby Ponville. Tom then told me that he lived nearby Ponyville, knocking on all of the doors, hoping somepon would let him stay in for the night. Nopony did, those cruel souls, and before collapsing from the cold, he finally came to my house. Once I saw him, I was shocked, didn't know what to do, and so I let him stay in for the night."

"How'd you two get on romantic terms?" Twilight asked sarcastically. The insane unicorn giggled ecstatically before kissing the rock again.

"Well, he asked if he could sleep with me for the night, and well I couldn't say no to that offer; I mean look at him! He's the most handsome stallion out of everypony in Equestria!" How can a rock be handsome? Twilight thought. She knew that somehow Discord was the reason why Rarity was acting so strange as if she lost her mind.

"Now leave me and Tom alone.." She said as she looked lovingly at the grey chipped rock. The other four rolled their eyes.

"But it's not real! It's a rock!" Pinkie exclaimed angrily since she was frustrated and confused by everything she just heard. Rarity was shocked and looked at Tom, who in her eyes frowned and was angry that Pinkie Pie had said that about 'him'.

"_Make them leave!" _he said to her. She gritted her teeth and using her magic; she forced all four ponies out of the place and locked it with a spell. They were now all cold again, and Twilight invited Sweetie Belle to stay with her and the others.

"I don't get why my sister is acting so crazy?" Sweetie sighed as she and the others walked into Twilight's place, seeing Rainbow Dash and Spike make jokes with each other. Once Rainbow saw the other mares, she sighed and rolled her eyes at them.

"So how'd it go?" Rainbow sneered at them. "Did she tell you how much she hates me?"

"Actually, she fell in love." Twilight said in a convincing tone, hoping that it would make the uninterested looking Pegasus curious.

"With who!" Rainbow asked with anger in her voice. "How could she get over me so easily, all I told her was that we're taking a break?" Rainbow was actually distraught; she hasn't gotten over Rarity _yet_ and was surprised how easily Rarity quickly liked somepony else.

"It's not a pony… Well she thinks it's a pony." Fluttershy told Rainbow. Dash raised an eyebrow and the others could all see that the cyan pony was thinking 'what do you mean it's not a pony?'.

"Is it a dragon?" Spike asked Twilight, hoping she'd say yes. She shook her head no.

"It's a dumb rock!" Sweetie Belle expressed with annoyance in her voice. "She kicked me out saying she and 'Tom' needed some 'privacy'!" She crossed her arms and Pinkie patted the smaller unicorn on the back.

"A rock!" Spike and Rainbow asked the same time.

"How could she fall in love with a rock!" Spike seemed to be the one who seemed more shocked, while Rainbow was laughing so hard that she fell on the floor with tears coming out of her eyes. She thought that it was hilarious and that Rarity went mad.

"Probably Discord again…" Twilight sighed.

"Is there any way to turn her back to normal?" Rainbow asked once she was done laughing, still giggling at the thought of Rarity loving a rock.

"There probably is.. but I'm not a type of pony who makes potions."

"Zecora!" Pinkie exclaimed out loud. That's right! Twilight thought. Zecora was excellent at making potions and remedies and maybe they could help cure Rarity.

"But it's starting to snow really bad like last night!" Fluttershy was worried that they'd freeze to death just going over to Zecora's.

"We can use my magic to teleport there. " Twilight told them.

"Can't you use your magic to get rid of the snow?" Rainbow asked.

"I've tried so many times, actually. Nothing works." After looking up a spell on how to travel to a farther distance, Twilight found it troublesome to do the spell, but she was determined to make it work to help her crazy friend. After playing around the spell by teleporting to Fluttershy's house and back to her place, Twilight finally perfected it.

"Okay, let's hope it works perfectly." Twilight sighed as she and three of her friends held hooves together before teleporting, leaving Spike to take care of Sweetie Belle. The spell actually worked, as they stood in front of Zecora's house. After Twilight knocked on the door, Zecora appeared to them, looking warmer than the ponies. The zebra was surprised that it was snowing so hard today and was worried for the shivering mares.

"Please come over," she asked them as she let them inside her hut, "By the looks of the weather it seems all of you are about to fall over." After Twilight explained the situation of Rarity falling in love with a rock, Zecora was confused like the other ponies.

"Maybe she needs a potion to stop this crazy commotion." Zecora smirked. She knew a remedy that would wear off love potions and spells, and was almost certain that it would work on Rarity.

"How long would it take to make the potion?" Rainbow asked Zecora.

"It will take a day, that's all I have to say." The zebra smiled at the pegasus as she started to gather supplies from a cabinet. The ponies waited patiently for an hour, planning how to get Rarity to drink the potion. Once Zecora finished making it, she told them to give the remedy to Rarity.

"We just can't go over to Rarity and say 'Hey, Rare, mind drinking this remedy so you can stop being lovesick over a dumb rock?'" Rainbow exclaimed. Twilight calmed Rainbow down, who just sighed.

"Well what are you ponies going to do, if you don't want this plan to go askew?"

"We're going to lure her over here by stealing that stupid rock, and we'll get Applejack to help us so she can tie up Rarity and we'll force her to drink it!" Pinkie Pie said, acting out everything she said. Zecora agreed to the plan, and the ponies were excited and thought up of strategies of how to get the rock from Rarity.

"Rainbow, you distract Rarity." Twilight advised the pegasus as they teleported back to the tree house.

"Why me?" Rainbow said irritably, flailing her arms as she flew in front of Twilight once they finally got back to Twilight's.

"Because you love her." Twilight smiled at them. Rainbow blushed and turned away from the unicorn.

"No I don't.." Rainbow said as she crossed her arms.

"But you're her friend, right?"

"I guess.."

"You're the element of loyalty, Dash, you know you'd help no matter what." Twilight tried to put on the cutest face ever to convince Rainbow, and it worked.

"Alright, but this is just for you guys, not her. Not that I don't care about her, but yeah." Rainbow said shyly.

* * *

The plan was all set: Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie, Sweetie Belle, and Fluttershy were with Zecora outside her house, while Rainbow and Spike distract Rarity. The snow was already melting, but it was still cold and windy. Rainbow knocked loudly on Rarity's door while Spike was looking through the window to see what Rarity was doing. His eyes widened and then he turned away from the window as his face flushed red. Dash just sighed and glared at the young dragon. Finally, Rarity opened the door and was surprised to see Rainbow there.

"Rainbow Dash, what are you doing here!" She exclaimed as she was holding to Tom with her right hoof. She then saw Spike and asked the same thing to him. Before saying anything to the unicorn, Rainbow snatched the rock out of Rarity's hands quickly, which angered her as the Pegasus let Spike on her back so they could fly off back to Zecora's. In Rarity's mind, all she could see was Tom being kidnapped by Rainbow, who seemed stronger than ever. Rarity saw the sadness in Tom's face as he was being carried away, and so she followed in pursuit to get him back.

The wind was somewhat slowing Rainbow down as Spike held onto the rock.

"She really is crazy!" Spike exclaimed as he saw Rarity caught up to them quickly, flying fast and would try to use her magic to pull Rainbow and Spike nearer to her.

"I shouldn't have taught her how to fly!" Rainbow was regretful since Rarity really did learn how to fly as fast as the pegasus, and would try to reach out her forearm to grab the rock from Spike's hands. They were closer to the forest, and in no time, back to Zecora's hut where everypony else was. Once Rainbow and Spike finally got over there, Applejack was prepared to tie up the crazed Rarity with a lasso as the unicorn was storming over to the others.

"Now, Applejack!" Twilight ordered the pony.

"You said it, partner!" Applejack nodded as she lassoed Rarity with precision, tying them up quickly as possible.

"Let go of Tom!" Rarity screamed at them. Suddenly, Rainbow held the rock in front of Rarity's face before throwing it as far as she could, probably deep into the depths of the forest. In Rarity's eyes, she saw that Tom had been killed right in front of her. As she gasped from shock, Twilight took the potion from Zecora and forced it into Rarity's mouth, whose eyes widened as Pinkie Pie tilted her head and making her drink the remedy. Rarity passed out for a minute and Rainbow carried the unicorn inside Zecora's hut.

Rarity looked around with a dazed look on her face, and everything was fuzzy for a few seconds. She rubbed her eyes and saw Rainbow, Zecora, and her other friends were by her side.

"Are you okay?" Rainbow asked with a solemn look on her face. It made Rarity smile, and hoped deep in her heart that Rainbow still had feelings for her.

"Yes dear, I am." Rarity smiled warmly at the pegasus, almost touching their face, but Rainbow slightly backed away, and was uncertain if she would let Rarity do that or not, but then decided to just let them since she didn't want the unicorn mad again. Dash felt the soft hoof on her right cheek and her smile went wider, not noticing that her friends were watching the two.

"Do you know who this is!" Spike barged in and jumped on the side of where Rarity was lying down, holding a rock he found in front of the hut right in front of her face mockingly like what Rainbow did a few minutes ago. Rarity was confused and looked at Rainbow, hoping that the pegasus knew what the purple dragon had meant.

"Spike.." Twilight rolled her eyes at him before carrying him away.

"Do you know what happened today, sugarcube?" Applejack asked Rarity who was still confused.

"I had a dream that I fell in love with a rock…" Rarity said sheepishly as she looked at all her friends.

"Actually, that dream was real." Fluttershy said to her. There was a moment of awkward silence as they all tried to think of another subject.

"Let us never speak of this again." Rarity said with seriousness in her voice, and a burst of laughter echoed throughout the hut. Discord was furious that his plan didn't work, and the Windigos felt that the hate was fading away and so the cold weather started to fade away too. Once they all went outside, they finally saw the sun after a few cloudy snowy days, and they all sighed happily, knowing that everything was back to normal again. All the ponies thanked Zecora as they walked back to Ponyville, and noticed that all the ponies there too were surprised that the sun had started to shine again.

"I'm glad you're back to normal, Rare." Rainbow chuckled at the unicorn as the two walked over to the Carousel Boutique alone. Rarity smiled happily, but Dash thought she was going too soft again. They were friends again, which meant more teasing than before. "I mean, you were more annoying than usual. You even had 'alone' time with Tom." Rainbow snorted while Rarity just sighed at her. She was back to the normal Rainbow again, Rarity thought as she looked at the blue pegasus who was still laughing.

"Well at least I wasn't the one who was jealous of me liking a rock." Rarity grinned evilly as the laughter from the other pony had started to fade.

"I was not jealous! Who told you that!" Rainbow exclaimed as she waved her arms around angrily, and her wings rose up too.

"Twilight.." Rarity giggled as she and Rainbow went inside the Carousel Boutique. Rainbow was embarrassed; she didn't know that Twilight noticed that the pegasus was _somewhat_ jealous of an inanimate object and blushed for remembering that moment when Twilight said that she, Rainbow had loved Rarity.

"It's okay, darling." Rarity cooed into Rainbow's ear, which made them blush harder.

"Where's Sweetie Belle!" Rainbow tried to change the subject and walked around the shop, pretending to be interested as she looked at random clothing.

"She decided to go over to Applebloom's and walked with Applejack." Rarity said as she went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of cider, offering one to Rainbow.

"You don't think that it's Discord again?" Rarity asked Rainbow as they drank together. " I mean, we defeated him last time and he turned into stone…"

"Well that's what Twilight thinks. She also thinks Windigos are the reason why it's been- it was snowing so hard and why it was so cold. But after you drank the potion, the weather started to change as if that was the problem the whole time."

"I hope it wasn't" Rarity bit her lip and worried that the fight she and Rainbow had was the cause of the weather and everything crazy that had happened today.

"I don't hate you though.."

After awkward subject changes and trying to find out what to talk about, the two had heard a knock on the door.

"Spitfire, what are you doing here?" Rarity asked and noticed that the Wonderbolt was looking at Rainbow and waved at them, as the cyan pony waved back.

"I was flying around Ponyville looking for her, and I saw her walk with you over here." Spitfire happily told Rarity, who was not pleased since she wanted to spend more time with Rainbow.

"Dash, come over here!" Spitfire asked them as Rainbow gulped down her second cider. Rainbow bolted next to Rarity and was excited to hear what a member of the Wonderbolts would want to say to her.

"How would you like to go practice with the Wonderbolts today?" Spitfire offered Rainbow, whose eyes broadened with excitement.

"Would I!" Rainbow exclaimed happily and walked out of Rarity's place to fly off with Spitfire as she left the unicorn all by herself, as usual. Rarity sighed and walked over to Twilight's not knowing where else to go. After being let in by her friend, Rarity noticed that Spike was already asleep.

"I know who did this to you.. who-who hypnotised you into believing that a simple rock was an actual stallion." Twilight said with anger.

"Discord?" Rarity asked, and the other unicorn nodded somberly as she started to head out for the door, a minute after letting Rarity in.

"Wait, you just let me in! Where are you going?" Rarity asked and held onto one of Twilight's arms.

"I'm going to Canterlot and check out Discord's statue."

"Before you go, mind doing something for me?" Rarity asked before the other unicorn had started to go.

"Anything."

"Take these wings off of me, I don't want them anymore. I have no use for them at all ever since Rainbow Dash and I were through." Twilight frowned at the suggestion but was not hesitant to do it, and the wings had faded away from Rarity's body. Before Rarity could say thank you, Twilight had already teleported away to Canterlot. Why am I always ending up being all by myself? Rarity asked herself as she walked back home. She looked up at the night sky, wanting to find Rainbow Dash, hoping that Rainbow would see her too as Rarity was the only one walking around Ponyville. Sadly, the pegasus wasn't at Ponyville and was at Cloudsdale practicing and showing-off moves she had practiced for months to impress the Wonderbolts. Before Rarity opened her door, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Frightened, she used her magic and threw back the unknown pony away from her, and heard them groan from pain. She was frightened, thinking that somepony would want to hurt her and as her heart beat faster, she turned and saw that it was Rainbow, who was rubbing one of their wings as it seemed that it got scraped.

"Oh my, Rainbow!" Rarity exclaimed as she went to go help the other pony up. "I didn't know it was you! I was afraid that it was a stranger.. Does it hurt?" When she tried to touch the injured-looking wing, Rainbow blushed and stopped the other pony's hand.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt anymore." Rainbow smiled as she got up.

"I thought you were with Spitfire?"

"Not anymore, obviously." She grinned at Rarity who was still worried.

"Sorry again." Rarity said shyly.

"Not a problem, I just wanted to see you." Rainbow smiled as she went closer to Rarity. Rarity's heart had started the beat harder, and not for the same reason she thought that a stranger was going to hurt her. No, it was something way different than that, and both ponies hoped for the same thing.

"Darling, you must be tired." Rarity said in a seductive voice as she pulled Dash inside the house. "How about you stay here for the night and rest instead of sleeping on a cloud?"

"We both know what's going to happen tonight, right?" Rainbow grinned with a dirty look on her face as they walked into Rarity's room. Rarity smiled back before kissing Rainbow, who pulled the unicorn closer to them, stroking their back as they fell onto the bed, giggling. They both laid on the bed comfortably before kissing each other passionately again, as Rarity had started to stroke one of Rainbow's wings with a forearm.

"Wait, where's Sweetie Belle?" Rainbow broke the kiss as the unicorn on top of them. Rarity sighed and got off of the other pony gently.

"I guess the dear is staying at Applebloom's." Rarity smiled as she caressed Rainbow's hair, who shuddered a little bit.

"I didn't want you to get off of me." Rainbow said as she started to nip at Rarity's neck. While the two ponies enjoyed themselves during that night, Twilight had a more important task to do which was visit Canterlot and find out why things have been acting strangely around her friends and the weather. She had to visit Celestia and gain her permission to see Discord who was trapped in a statue. Little did they all know that he was so close to breaking out of it, as cracks had started to form all over the statue. Once I finally break free, then I can cause chaos all over Equestria again! Discord thought as he was breaking free slowly from his immobilised state.

* * *

Well I hope that wasn't a crappy chapter, and I _tried_ to add more details to the story, and I hope that wasn't boring because there were more words in this chapter more than the rest of the other three. If you liked it, I'll make another chapter. Thanks in advanced if you liked it. And PS I suck at rhyming and I had to use some rhyming website when I tried to think of things to say for Zecora's part. So sorry Zecora's part sucked.


End file.
